


Smile Time

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: The Grandmaster is all about having a good time - by any means necessary.





	Smile Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't sleep at night. Was first published on [my blog.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/)

"Smile, pet."

Loki affixed a smile on his face, all teeth, helping keep any cries of pain lodged in his throat. He was stretched out chest-down across a high, narrow bed, naked and tied up. The thin, smooth ropes pressed white lines into his skin.

The Grandmaster circled his handiwork, humming as he went. Tightening here, loosening there. He was being indecisive, tying and retying the ropes around Loki's ankles and legs, wrists and arms. Fussing over the criss-cross of ropes holding Loki's body open and vulnerable. 

He adjusted the rope strung through the ring on the tight collar fastened around Loki's neck, giving it a hard tug back before looping it through another ring fastened on the wall somewhere behind him. It gave easy access to anyone standing between Loki's legs to manipulate it at will. Loki was forced to arch his back more to keep the collar from choking him. Pain spasmed through him as his spine protested the new position.

The Grandmaster clucked his tongue as he ran a hand along Loki's back. "You are magnificent, aren't you? Oh, yes. Truly." His hand came to rest possessively on Loki's ass. Loki heard the rustling of clothes behind him before the Grandmaster's other hand joined the first one and fingers began digging into his flesh.

"I think we're ready to get started now, huh?" A noisy kiss was pressed to the base of Loki's back. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Loki pushed the words through his teeth.

The Grandmaster laughed with delight. "Yes, you are. Okay, everybody. He's all set. Just remember the rules - I get to go first. And last. And - well, whenever else I want to, heh!"

A chorus of excited, chattering voices rose up against the pounding bass of the music that filled the room.

Loki kept smiling.

*** * ***

"Grandmaster, please!"

"Nuh-uh!" the Grandmaster held his hand up for silence. "Do not interrupt! Everyone here knows how much I hate being interrupted."

"But..."

"What did I just say? Did I or did I not just say 'do not interrupt?' I did, right? I didn't imagine it." the Grandmaster cast around him for agreement.

"You did say not to interrupt," Topaz said.

"I did, thank you. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Your crimes. Ready to hear them?"

The woman locked into place in the chair before the Grandmaster began to sob softly.

The Grandmaster sighed. "Why do they always have to cry when I'm ready to pronounce their crimes? I mean - it's not like it'll make a difference. Right?"

Topaz shook her head. The Grandmaster looked over expectantly at Loki who also shook his head.

"There!" The Grandmaster grinned in triumph and tapped the end of the melt stick against the floor. "Okay, hmm, crimes, crimes. There's crime of trying to leave my service with one of my contenders without my permission - which you did not have, just to be clear. Oh! And also, trying to take away one of my contenders, that's also a crime. I sentence you to death. So I guess you get to be with him after all? Hey - bright side!"

The Grandmaster wasted no time dissolving the woman who was once a favoured companion. Her shrieks echoed through the chamber as she was reduced to a puddle, mixing with the puddle of the contender who the Grandmaster had melted in front of her just minutes before.

The Grandmaster thrust the melt stick back at Topaz. "Geez, what a start to the day, huh? Such a messy business, but what can you do?" He turned to Loki, standing quietly at his left side. "Not a total loss, though. Now I have all the more time to spend with you. Isn't that nice?"

"Of course," Loki said.

"Of course," the Grandmaster echoed. "Smile, darling. Busy day ahead."

Loki offered up a bright smile.

*** * ***

"You are a special one, do you know that? You really are."

"Thank you, Grandmaster," Loki said. "You honour me."

"Oh, stop. I just call things as I see them. I did not mean stop what you're going, by the way. You don't stop doing that until I tell you."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The Grandmaster was lazily stretched out across his bed watching Loki fuck himself on the Grandmaster's cock. Loki moved himself up and down with aching slowness, as per the Grandmaster's instructions, his own cock long spent and limp.

The Grandmaster drew small circles on Loki's hip with his fingers. "You were just...such a find. I was getting bored. And then there you were, you know?"

"I'm pleased to know my arrival was fortuitous for you."

"Oh, it was. And not just for me. Things were getting dull around here. I don't like it when it gets dull. Dull is boring."

"And you hate being bored."

"I do, precious. Truly. Okay, that's enough - off," the Grandmaster ordered with a wave of his hand.

Loki stopped and lifted himself off the Grandmaster's still hard cock, kneeling on the bed next to him waiting for further instructions.

The Grandmaster watched him for a beat with a dark, hooded gaze. "Hmm. Fetch one of the toys. The purple one, I think. No, make it the green."

Loki deliberately did not react as he climbed off the bed, holding the edge until he was sure his legs would hold him upright, and retrieved the asked for item. He gripped it carefully so his hands wouldn't shake and returned to the bed. Loki offered it to his companion, trying to keep his face free of expression. From the look of amusement he received from the Grandmaster, he failed.

The Grandmaster laughed. "No, sweet thing. You work that in. I'll watch. And remember to smile."

Loki smiled as he carefully worked the massive dildo into himself. He stopped every so often, teeth biting into his lip, before smiling again. He was panting by the time he finally had it in.

The Grandmaster made a come-here gesture. "Let me see," he said. Loki turned and offered his ass for inspection. He felt the Grandmaster grip the toy and shoved it in deeper. Loki cried out. The Grandmaster laughed again and slapped Loki's ass.

"That's better. Now, you finish up what you were going with your mouth. Leave your ass up here where I can see it. When you're done, it'll be time to get you all dolled up for the fights." He gave the dildo a hard jerk and Loki moaned. "We'll leave this in. Who knows? Maybe there will be a decent contender out there tonight I can reward with you. That would be different, huh? Fun!"

Loki's breathe caught in his throat. "If that would please you," he said over his shoulder

"Oh, I think it would. Don't worry, precious. It's not like I won't be there, too," the Grandmaster paused. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Loki lined himself up and lowered his mouth over the Grandmaster's cock.

"Good boy," the Grandmaster said.

*** * ***

The screams coming from the fighting ring were more deafening then the blood-thirsty howls of the crowd.

The Grandmaster was grinning ear-to-ear. "Wow, I should have thought of this ages ago. I mean, I really only need so many scrappers."

"I have a family, please...please, no!"

Loki watched as one of the scrappers the Grandmaster had rounded up earlier in the day tried to evade the two giants lumbering down on him. He tried to scramble out their reach and failed. Each giant seized two of the scrapper's limbs and pulled. The man's screams rent the air before silencing abruptly. The giants abandoned the pieces they'd ripped free and searched for a new target.

There was no shortage of them. All over the ring were scrappers trying to find escape from fighters captured by them, now loosed on them, free to take vengeance. And vengeance they did. The ground was littered with broken bodies.

The Grandmaster applauded. "Excellent! That was disgusting, but I'll bet hardly anyone gets to see the chance to see something like that."

Loki looked away, unable to stomach anymore of the senseless carnage. His chin was quickly seized between the Grandmaster's thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look at him. "Hey, what's this? A long face? You're not having fun?"

"Oh, I am," Loki promised. "But perhaps it was unwise of me to eat so much before the start. I fear the food isn't agreeing so much with the spectacle. I apologize."

Especially, as Loki saw from the corner of his eye, that one of the giants had gone back to the dismembered scrapper and was now eating one of the limbs. Loki clenched his teeth together tightly, firmly telling himself he may not throw up on the Grandmaster's lap.

The Grandmaster took note of what was going on and pulled a face. "Yikes! That's nasty. Remind me to have the guards bring more food down there every once in awhile." 

He turned back to Loki, releasing his chin and stroking Loki's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Aw, sweetness, it's all right," he cooed. "I'm not mad. Cheer up, look it's almost over. Just three more scrappers to go and we'll call it a night."

There were more screams from the fighting ring. The Grandmaster checked out the action. "Okay, less than three." His face brightened. "Hey, I know, we'll stay in tonight. Just you and me. Maybe a few friends. We'll have a nice night in. Play a special game. I'll think of something new. Would you like that?"

"You know I would," Loki said.

The ear-to-ear smile was back. "Yeah, I do know. Now perk up, baby. Smile."

Loki matched the Grandmaster's exuberant smile with one of his own.

*** * ***

"Loki. Loki!"

Loki scrambled down the corridor, fleeing the commotion as the escaping fighters squared off against the Grandmaster's guards. His heart hammered in his ears as he fled. He didn't know where the Grandmaster was and he had no weapons. Loki rounded a corner and lunged for a door leading into a room he knew connected to two different corridors. If he couldn't find the Grandmaster or a weapon to defend himself, he could outrun the turmoil until he found a safe place to hide.

He didn't make it.

Wrenched away from the door, he was shoved against a wall by the contender that had been pursuing him. Loki fought back, trying to get free. He punched and scratched and bit. It was having no effect on the large man who had him pinned. He gave Loki an exasperated look.

"I can free you, if you would just hold still," the man said.

 _What?_ Loki blinked, unsure what to do.

In the next moment, the contender retrieved a small device from his belt and pressed a button. The small disc attached to Loki's neck detached and dropped to the floor. With the disc gone, memories came flooding back. Loki's knees buckled and he staggered, gasping as if he'd been without air for months as his magic flowed through him.

But Thor was there to hold him up.

"It's all right," Thor said soothingly, replacing the space the disc took up on Loki's neck with his own hand. "Take your time. You're free now."

"Thor," Loki dug his fingers into Thor's arms, trying to steady himself against the onslaught of memory and emotion. "How long...?"

"I'm not sure. I'm told time works strangely in this place. I first caught sight of you about a week ago.” Thor hesitated. “Others told me you've been here much longer than that."

A low growl curled up Loki's throat. "The Grandmaster, he...it's his doing. Where is he?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. We're leaving."

"It does matter," Loki shouted. "You don't know what he did. What he made me..." Loki couldn’t finish the sentence. Not in front of Thor.

Thor was looking at him with sorrowful eyes filled with pity. Like he knew what it was Loki couldn’t bring himself to say. "Loki, what happened after you were brought here...none of it was your fault. The Grandmaster is a madman who took your will from you. But you're free. It's over."

"No," Loki said. "It's not over. It's not over until I shove a dagger through that demon's heart and then cut his throat. Then it'll be over."

Thor didn't argue. "As you wish."

Loki smiled. His first real smile since arriving on Sakaar. 

It felt euphoric.

 

_end._

 


End file.
